The present invention relates generally to firefighting equipment, and more particularly to firefighting monitors that include improved sensor and control features.
Conventional firefighting monitors are used in a variety of different applications and environments to deliver firefighting fluid to a fire. In some applications, the firefighting monitors may be mounted to different locations on a fire truck, or to other mobile vehicles, such as boats. In other applications, the monitors may be mounted to stationary structures. In still other applications, the monitor may not be mounted to anything at all, but may be portably laid on the ground at a desired location. Regardless of the particular environment of the monitor, conventional monitors typically include one or more rotatable sections that allow the stream of firefighting fluid to be redirected to different locations through the movement of the one or more rotatable sections. In some monitors, the rotatable sections may be controlled electronically from a remote location, allowing a firefighter to reposition the stream of firefighting fluid from a location removed from the monitor. Conventional monitors may also include a paddle wheel sensor adapted to detect a flow rate of the firefighting fluid flowing through the monitor.